Harry Potter, Hogwarts and Oc's
by Dinahx
Summary: Dinah and her twin brother go to Hogwarts, they join their class mates Harry Potter and co. I think it'll remain PG they are only 11!
1. Getting the letter

Dinah & Ariel go to Hogwarts!

The story of when Dinah and Ariel Golders get their invitations to attend Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

* * *

"Dinah!" Mandy her mum called up the stairs at exactly 11:04 am on Saturday 21st of July. Ariel entered his sister's room and shook her, "Get up Dinah! You've got a letter, me too, I'm not allowed to open mine until you're up, they're exactly the same!" "It's still the morning on a Saturday, in the holidays! The only way I'm getting out of bed, is if a fireman has to carry me out!" With that Dinah rolled onto her side facing the wall away from her brother. "Dinah" Ariel whined "You're being selfish! I want to know what it is!". "Tell Mum I don't mind, look if you want, or perhaps you could work on your patients" she replied, allowing herself to fall back to sleep. Ariel huffed, and left the room, slamming the door as he went.

Around an hour and a half later, Dinah got up; her appetite wouldn't allow her to stay in bed any longer. "Morning all!" she said cheerfully as she bounced into the kitchen where her Mum was putting out sandwiches for lunch. "You mean afternoon" pouted Ariel, still in a mood with Dinah. "Ahhh! Baby brother I'm sorry I had to make you wait sooooo long!" Dinah mocked running forward dramatically and squeezing the life out of Ariel. "By half an hour" Ariel muttered. "A half an hour which makes me your older sister and therefore your elder, you ought to treat me with more respect!" Dinah joked. "Aren't you forgetting something" Mandy asked waving the two letters. Just by looking at them you could tell it wasn't just the ordinary bank statement, the envelope was a brown coffee colour, and the handwriting was a deep red, written so neatly and precise. Ariel immediately snatched his and paused looking at Dinah with raised eyebrows, Dinah shrugged in return. "Go on then read it out to me" Mandy encouraged.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed of Wizards)**

_Dear Miss Golders, We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment, in addition an invitation to first time Witch/Wizards in the family meeting, details are also enclosed. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

**Minervera McGonagall Deputy Headmistress**

Dinah and Ariel looked up to each other, confusion etched on both their faces. "A Mug what? Okay! where's the hidden cameras" Ariel spun in his seat, but stopped immediately at the sight of the frown on his mothers face, deep in though. Apparently this wasn't a joke.

Ahh! First paragraph done! How did you like it? R&R much love, Dinahx


	2. Things become a little clearer

**Recap: Dinah and Ariel looked up to each other, confusion etched on both their faces. "A Mug what? Okay! where's the hidden cameras" Ariel spun in his seat, but stopped immediately at the sight of the frown on his mothers face, deep in though. Apparently this wasn't a joke.**

Things become a little clearer.

They sat in silence until their mother spoke up, " Show me the invitation to that meeting then". Ariel handed over his, looking to his mothers eyes trying to read her expression. She read it aloud to them;

Dear Parent/Guardian.

I must first assure you that this is no joke and a wonderful, valuable experience you mustn't let your child/ren miss. I am well aware at this stage as a muggle (non magic person) you must be quite confused, which is expected. This is the reason why we offer an introduction to our world, where we will fully explain and you can meet other parents/guardians in your position. This will take place on July 23rd at your local community hall, at 3pm.

We await your response,

Minervera McGonagall

Mandy looked up at her two children, "I guess this is why that..." she pointed at an owl on the windowsill "hasn't moved all day". It's in two days; I guess there's no reason not to go, if this turns out to be a joke then, it's very elaborate". "But think, if this is true, how awesome is this?" Ariel was practically squirming in his seat out of pure excitement.

It was around 2pm on the day of the meeting and Mandy was sitting on the sofa with her legs brought up to her side, she was starring blandly at the television deep in thought. Dinah walk in and sat beside her, "you okay, mum?" she asked concerned. "Oh, Yeah I'm just thinking", "about what?", "the past". Dinah was in tune with Mandy in a way that only a mother and daughter are. "Are you thinking about dad?" Mandy's expression gave it away immediately. Mandy smiled slightly at Dinah, " he was quite odd...".

~Flashback~

A seventeen year old Mandy was sat on a swing with her best friend Carla on the other in their local park. "Mandy! That guy is totally checking you out!" Carla burst out finding it hard to control the level of her voice. "What? Who?" Mandy's eyes snapped to a group of odd looking people standing around an old boot. "Don't look!" Carla hissed, "The tall boy, purple coat, they look like gypsies, that's so cool" Carla informed. Mandy looked up again slowly, looking carefully through her dyed red fringe. 'He is cute' Mandy thought, suddenly the boy turned to look at her again, Mandy felt herself blushing as she locked eyes with the mysterious stranger who was coming towards her, 'oh crap, he's coming towards me!' she spluttered internally. The boy was now standing directly in front of her, he had light blonde hair tied into a loose ponytail, was about two inches taller than Mandy, and had a million watt smile. "Hello there" he said with a strong Scottish accent, "my name is Alistair".

~End flashback~

"He was such a gentleman, he swept me off my feet for the week that he was in town" Mandy paused emotions about to spill over, "maybe I was stupid, he was the first guy I ever slept with". She looked towards Dinah and cupped her face, "but looking at you two I have no regrets".(1) Dinah smiled at her mum and lay her head in her lap, Mandy began to stroke her hair, "it just hurt so much when he left, I loved him" she continued shakily, " I'm just scared that I'm going to lose you two, as well". Dinah sat up and grasped her mum's hand, " Don't be silly, you can't get rid of us that easy", Mandy chuckled a little and felt instantly better, glancing at the clock she noticed the time. "Ah, 2:30, must get going, are you coming?" Mandy enquired about the meeting. Dinah frowned a little, " of course, I'll go get Ariel".

That's it for chapter two, hope you enjoyed it! R&R Dinahx

1.(A/n Soo creepy, I just have to add, as I wrote this line, Katy Perry Teenage dreams came on the radio, the exact line was 'let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love' :O)


	3. The meeting

**Recap: ****Dinah sat up and grasped her mum's hand, " Don't be silly, you can't get rid of us that easy", Mandy chuckled a little and felt instantly better, glancing at the clock she noticed the time. "Ah, 2:30, must get going, are you coming?" Mandy enquired about the meeting. Dinah frowned a little, " of course, I'll go get Ariel".**

The meeting.

Mandy, Dinah and Ariel approached the village community hall, slowing down as they got closer in apprehension. "I wonder what they said they were renting hall out for" Ariel pondered out loud, Dinah agreed "I don't imagine there'll be many coming, why would they pick a huge hall". They finally reached the foyer; there was a table with a little person sat behind it.

He had a green fishing hat pulled down over his ears, a purple velvet suit with a white shirt that had ruffles, something you'd expect 'Prince' to wear in the eighties, and to add to the strange attire black leather gloves. He had a grumpy expression on his face and had an imposing aura. Mandy approached the table hesitantly with Dinah and Ariel close behind, "I'm here for the Hogwarts meeting" she said cautiously.

"Do you have an invitation?" the man enquired sharply. "Ah! yes..." Mandy pulled it out of her bag; he took it and examined it under a small magnifying glass. "Follow me" he gestured with his bony leather covered finger; they were led through the double doors to the main hall space which had a small circle of chairs that occupied three other people. "Wait here", "Thank you Mr?" Mandy enquired of the strange man, "Griphook", "Griphook" Mandy confirmed "well goodbye then" she smiled warmly only to receive muttering from the small man as he left.

They moved over to the chairs where the people that had been sitting had stood up to greet them. "Hello there!" a man in his early forties griped Mandy's hand and nodded towards Dinah and Ariel, "Are you here for the Hogwarts meeting?", "Awfully strange don't you think?" said what they assumed to be his wife. The other person was a girl whom appeared to be the same age as the twins or there about, she shared the same dark brown hair as her parents but was coarse in texture and curly like her mothers.

Both mother and father had impeccable teeth, and were quite plain in apparel but were quite middle class looking. "Yes we are" Mandy said feeling a little relieved to have found some other parents in the same position, "I'm Mandy Golders and these are my two children Dinah and Ariel, who got the letters". "Please to meet you" the man with brilliant white teeth said, "My name is Hugo Granger, my wife Rose and our daughter Hermione" he said pointing them out.

The adults sat down to talk a little whilst the three eleven year olds wandered to the refreshments. Dinah picked up a plastic cup of orange squash and sipped it carefully, taking in the girl in front of her, "so, do you believe this then?" she asked the girl genuinely curious. Hermione paused, "I admit I was a little shocked, I mean our world has been turned upside down! We were told those fairytales were utter nonsense, only to be told I'm a witch!" she took a mouthful of her own drink then continued, "But I'm sure whomever we're expecting can clear a few things up".

Dinah looked up towards her brother and shared a look, which communicated their thoughts to each other without having to say a word; 'this girl is a know-it-all!'. "So what is it you think we'll learn?" Ariel asked the two girls, "how to pull a white rabbit out of a hat?" Dinah snorted a laugh at her brother's joke whilst Hermione just frowned, "that's highly unlikely, I'm sure magicians and wizards are very different! What a waste of study time that would be!" she finished. Hermione put her empty cup down and told the two she was going to converse with the adults, "I don't think she has many friends, do you?" Ariel laughed, "She has Mr Roald Dahl" Dinah countered. "Do you think you can we can leave all our friends behind?" Ariel asked his sister, "I'm sure we would have made new friends at anyway, plus I still have my best friend either way" Dinah finished punching her brother lightly on the arm. "That was so cheesy" Ariel laughed as he put his arms around her shoulder pulling her in for a hug, "and also you're not my best friend", Dinah laughed and shoved her brother away, and walked over to the seats Ariel following close behind.

Around five minutes later the group of chatting adults and children were interrupted by a cough. In the doorway making his way over was a man in all black. He had a long black robe with a black cape type coat and black trousers underneath, his hair was just above shoulder length and was also black as coal, and it shined slightly, Ariel guessed with grease not a good conditioner.

His nose was long and his arms were crossed, "Mr and Mrs Granger, Ms Golding" the man stated now standing an arm's length away, "would you all like to take a seat" he gestured to where we'd just moved from. He removed a chair from the circle and stood in its place, "My name is Severus Snape, professor Snape to students" he added giving a silent warning to Hermione, Dinah and Ariel, "I am here to show you why it would be important for your child to study at Hogwarts, I myself attended many years ago, but right now I'm sure you're thinking how can I know that this man is telling the truth?", "This is why I have chosen this hall to meet, it offers enough space to demonstrate". Snape took a chair and moved it into the middle of the hall and backed off a few steps, then pulled out what looked like a stick, the kind you throw for dogs.

"For example" he announced "I can make this chair levitate without even touching it, no tricks". Snape waved the stick and muttered "Wingardium Leviosa" (1). All six sat there with their mouths open slightly, completely at awe. Suddenly Mandy stood up and approached the chair, "May I?" she gestured to the chair, she was given a quick nod, Mandy waved her hand underneath and above, no wires at all! She returned to her seat convinced, "This guy is for real!" she whispered to Ariel on her left.

Snape spent the rest of the evening showing them spells and he explained to them that the stick was called a 'wand'. The three walked home in a daze, "can you believe it?" Mandy was impressed, "and what's more in a year's time you'll be able to do that!". Dinah and Ariel nodded in agreement, "that Snape seemed like a awful man though, don't you think?" Dinah voiced, "Yeah..." Ariel agreed "that dress was so tight you could see his man boobs too!" both Dinah and Ariel cracked up laughing. "That's enough you two, you have to keep on his good side," Mandy frowned, "I don't want to be written to for your bad behaviour", her voice was stern. "Yes mum" they said in unison but giggled the whole way home.

**That's it for chapter 3! I think I'm writing more as I go on, which is good right? ;) R&R Dinahx**

(1)such a geek didn't even need to look that up.

**(A/N: Just realised I've haven't described any of the OC's outward appearances -.-, I don't think I'm going to get the chance to put them in anywhere so, now's a good time as any :)**

**Alistair Race: Wizard, Hair colour: Dirty blonde, Accent: Scottish, Eye colour: Green, Height at 19: 5'8, Style: Gypsy traveller, Age: 31 .**

**Mandy Race: Muggle, Hair colour: White blonde, Accent: west southern, Eye colour: Blue, Height: 5'6 Style: 'Yummy mummy', Age: 29.**

**Ariel Race: Half blood, Hair colour: Golden Blonde, Accent: west southern, Eye colour: Green, Height: 4'5, Style: Typical boy, jeans and a hoody; usually blue/purple, Age: 11.**

**Dinah Race: Half blood, Hair colour: Golden Blonde, Accent: west southern, Eye colour: Green, Height: 4'5, Style: jeans and a hoody; usually pink/green, Age: 11.**


End file.
